Tales of Time
by Spitefull Tenebrae
Summary: Labeled a traitor and thief, young Kratos Aurion must try to escape the long reach of the military and if taking care of himself wasn't hard enough, things only get worse when he agrees to take two half-elves to the ancient, hidden city of elves - Takes place around 2000 years before the start of the game - may contain spoilers
1. Chapter 1

"The war has already made it this far?" The ground crunched under foot of the small troop of soldiers. "It seems it will never end," thought Kratos out loud. "We're soljahs! So long as there is war, we gots our selves a job," said the man nearest the coach. "That doesn't me we should enjoy it!" Kratos exclaimed. "Bah! If ya ga ta do a job, ya mi' as well enjoy it," the man replied. The others nodded and grunted in agreement. Kratos stopped walking and watched his fellow soldiers walk for a moment. He had only recently been assigned to the squad and they barely, if at all, recognized him as Captain. He thought that if the situation were different he might have had to make his authority known but other things took precedence and he couldn't care less what his scape goats thought of him.

He stood and let the men and coach pass by and started following slightly behind. He still wondered exactly how he was going to execute his plans. He looked at the bandage wrapped around his right hand and touched the marble like bulge under it gently, still afraid of what he knew could happen. He slowly walked along behind the coach, completely oblivious to anything but his thoughts. The coach came to a halt without him realizing. He walked into the back of it knocking himself to the ground. He grunted at his absent-mindedness. He stood back up dusting off his cloths and making sure his sword was still secured to his belt. He also took the time to check the leather straps keeping the small round shield attached to his left forearm. He was just about to inquire at the abrupt halt when he heard the scream of a young woman. He dashed around the side of the coach and tried to locate the screamer. There were no young women in view. He did notice however, the twelve members of the squad had gathered in an area just off the road. He started in their direction ignoring the sinking sensation in the pit of his gut.

He pushed his way between the men while yelling, " What the hell is so damn interesting over here?" He didn't really need anyone to answer for the scene spoke for itself. One of the men had a hold of a young girl's wrists and pinned them to her back. Another had a boy pinned to the ground with sword in hand. The girl jerked forward and screamed, "Just leave him alone!" The man holding her yanked her toward him. "Shut up bitch!," he yelled and slapped her, knocking her to the ground. She looked up into Kratos' eyes as if begging for help. He tried to give a trusting look but wasn't sure the message got across because the girl lowered her head and green hair covered her face as she sobbed and stopped struggling. The boy's blonde hair was covered with the ash from the ground and though obviously scared half to death, he neither cursed nor yelled or even sobbed like the girl. All twelve men glared at Kratos as though he were the foulest thing to walk in their sight. "Ah Ca'm," spoke out the man from before whose name Kratos never learned. "We saw these here half-lins tryin to cross the road and decided it was time for a lil enjoyment." The other men grinned and laughed under their breaths. "Care tu par take," he asked saying each syllable slowly and clearly. He grinned at Kratos as if asking him to challenge him.

Kratos felt his stumach turn and replied, " What would make you think I would do that? They don't seem to enjoy or find this amusing. We are on assignment" "Their half-lins, "the soldier interrupted," It don't matter wha they enjoy as long as we do. Even if they die from it, then they was jus born to die from bein our toys." "No one is just born to die as your or anyone's toy," Kratos spat. "The soldier glared and turned back to the boy. "Fine. We will jus have our fun with out ya." Kratos was getting annoyed now. "I suppose I didn't make myself clear enough for rabble like you, " Kratos said harshly, "This is an order from the captain of the squad. All of you will return to your positions in the formation and will march non-stop to our posted location now!" The man stood still facing away from Kratos but spoke,"we aint takin no orders from a ca'm who dun belong." "Then it is with in my rights as leading member of the squad to take the necessary actions to regain order among the group," Kratos replied and drew his sword in his right hand and pointed it at the soldier. He turned to face him to speak now. Jus the words I was wantin to hear. I'll gut you and be the leadin member of _my_ men," he replied, "as it woulda been before you came along."

The soldier drew his sword also, "any last words?" he taunted. Kratos remained silent this time, mentally preparing to attack. The man charged and swung his sword at Kratos' right side. Kratos blocked with sword grasped with both hands and pushed the sword away. The soldier took a step back to reset his footing. Kratos threw his left arm out and caught the soldier in the face with his shield knocking to the ground out cold. "Nothing but talk," Kratos thought to himself. "Anyone else not willing to follow orders I will show no mercy to," he yelled. The other eleven looked at one another and all drew their weapons. Kratos sighed and thought, "one day, someone is not going to call my bluff."


	2. Chapter 2

"One day I'm going to follow through with one of my threats," Kratos said to himself as he finished binding the last of his squad member's hands and feet together. He had drug them all out of sight from the two he rescued, "I promise, if I ever see any of you again," he said to one as he stuffed an old dirty cloth into his mouth, "I WILL kill you." After disposing of his men, he approached the two again. The girl stood before he could get to close. "There is no way Mithos and I can ever repay you for saving us," she said. "But maybe… I could…" Her words trailed off and as the last ones escaped her lips, her eyes welled up and started over flowing. "No, I don't need any repayment," Kratos said as he glanced up and down the road, unaware of the emotional state of the girl.

"We need to leave this area quick. Can we talk in the coach?" The girl slowly nodded. He walked quickly back to the coach and climbed in behind the reins. "Mithos has practice at controlling the reins, if you would rather ride in the back," the girl said lethargically. "That might be better, " he said, "Hidden from view back there." He climbed into the back with the girl right behind him. "Just head straight down this road and yell if you see soldiers," he called to Mithos who had already got the couch moving. "He can't yell," said the girl. "Why is that," Kratos said pushing boxes and weapons to the front of the couch for more room. "Something very bad happened to him and left him mute," she replied softly. He stopped and said, "I'm sorry."

He turned to attempt consoling her but lost any thought of this when his eyes found her. Her dress hit the floor of the coach and her very long green hair was the only thing from exposing herself completely to Kratos. He spun back around facing away her as fast as he could. His foot hit the side of a wooden box and he stumbled and fell out of the back of the slow moving coach. "WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" Kratos yelled. The coach stopped abruptly and Mithos jumped from the front. He ran at Kratos as fast as he could. He took a swing as Kratos was standing back up, who dodged with ease. "Careful kid," he said. "He looks like a wild animal. Anything you can do to calm him down?" he yelled back to the coach. The green hair was the first to emerge from behind the canvas covering the coach. The girl jumped from down and Kratos realized the dress was still on the floor inside and thought to himself, "It's going to be a long day."

. . .

Kratos decided moving forward ,to where ever they were going, would be a bad idea for the time being. He found a small wooded area off the side of the road, away from prying eyes. He tied the horses in a clearing and let them graze. Then turned and walked back to the coach where the girl and boy were waiting for him. He approached and said, "Now that everyone is calm and clothed," he gave each a reproachful glance in turn, "we should start over and try to get to know each other. I'm Kratos." After what seemed like much inner turmoil, the girl responded, "I'm Martel." Kratos looked to the boy who just stared back. "This is my brother, Mithos," Martel said quickly. "Right, he doesn't speak. I kind of thought you were lying with that bit but I suppose not," Kratos said absentmindedly. Martel glared at him. He realized his mistake and apologized quickly.

"So your siblings? I can't say I know what that's like," Kratos said. His comment was met with blank stares. His attempts at small talk were proving fruitless so he decided to just jump to the main point. " Were you two headed anywhere specific before we ran across you?" he asked. "I may be able to help you get there or something, since my platoon _did _caused you so much trouble," he said nonchalantly. After a few moments more of silence Martel spoke. "There is nowhere for us to go," she said. "We are neither human nor elf. We don't belong anywhere." Kratos scowled and thought for a moment and remembered a specific box that was loaded onto the coach. "That may not be completely true, you know," he said as he walked to the coach. He climbed in and began moving boxes around looking for the right one. Mithos and Martel were peering through the slit in the tarp, wondering what he was going to do next. He pulled a sword from a different crate in the coach. Martel pulled Mithos away and stood back to see what would happen.

"CRACK!" Kratos smashed the side of the wooden box with the sword. Books began to slide out of the newly formed hole. Before Martel realize, Mithos had run back to look into the coach. Kratos sifted through the books for a moment and then picked just one up. He held it up so both siblings could read the cover. "This book tells of a village where half elves are allowed to live as equals to the current residents," Kratos said. He handed the book to Martel and she read the name aloud. "The village of elves : Heimdall."

. . .

Dusk fell over the area not long after they arrived. Kratos gathered fire wood and started a fire. Martel was pouring over the book Kratos dug out. She seemed amazed such a place could even exist. Mithos on the other hand had taken an interest in every other book in the box and almost pushed Kratos out of the way to get at them. He was still bared in the coach with nothing but a lamp to help him see the small script on the many pages. Not long after dusk, Kratos heard a small growl and drew his sword only to find the noise coming from his companion next to the fire. He dug out the last of the rations stored in the coach and split it evenly between Martel and Mithos but tried to hide the extremely small portion he saved for himself. He realized his failure when Martel commented how it wasn't possible to finish her share and demanded he did so for her.

After their meager meal, it was silent again. Kratos' mind drifted and he gently rubbed the back of his right hand where the bandage covered. He closed his eyes and tried to let his senses extend all around him for any trace of noise. He kept expecting to hear the beating of thousands of boots on the charred ground as armies chased after him and his new travel partners. His mind drifted and he imagined himself running through the woods that surrounded him chased by hundreds of trained killers.

He noticed a rustling near him and jumped to his feet and reached for his blade. Martel was standing in across the fire from him. He stared at her for a moment almost as if he had forgotten where she had come from. She however, had her eyes fixated on his hand grasping the handle of his sword. Again he realized his mistake and released it, "Sorry," he spat, "must have drifted off and you startled me." He tried to give her a comforting smile but she just looked at the ground. "Why don't you join Mithos in the coach," he said softly, "I'll sleep next to the fire." She nodded and started walking to the coach. She stopped next to him for just a moment and looked up into his eyes. The glow of the fire reflected off her pale skin and eyes and for the first time he realized, even with all that had happened to her and her brother, she was still beautiful. She placed her hand on his arm and softly said, "Thank you… for all you have done for us." Her arm dropped to her side and she walked on to the coach and climbed in. A moment later the lamp went out and the coach was dark.


	3. Chapter 3

As the hours drifted, Kratos sat still next to his fire starring blankly in one direction. Unlike Mithos and Martel, sleep never found him. He knew it would be this way once he ran. He knew it wouldn't be just a battle between himself and the military but also a battle of his own will not to give in to the temptation. What a temptation it was too. On one hand the researchers were breathing down his back and in the other he could have the power to escape and end the chase. But the price would be too great. To spend the rest of his meaningless life devoid of all emotion except the hunger for more.

At least this was what they had warned him could happen. He had never before seen it with his own eyes and knew that there was only a small chance of it happening unless he tried to escape his burden. The thought had crossed his mind many times. He would just give them what they wanted and he would just walk away. Only he knew better. Even if he could remove it. Even if it didn't turn him. The blood that was poured into its creation would never let him escape. He couldn't allow himself to throw away all the lives that _were _thrown away to make such a small gem.

Kratos' eyes focused and he looked around. He guessed he had fallen asleep and cursed himself for such and error. A fatal mistake it could have been for not only himself but his new companions. He found himself gently touching the bulge on his hand again and the craving followed soon after. "It wouldn't take much to wake me up," he thought to himself, "don't even need to activate it completely."

It was over. His will slipped and he had talked himself into it. He closed his eyes and licked his lips slowly focusing on the marble shaped bump on his right hand. A cool feeling began at that exact point and washed up his arm and straight to his mind and the rest of his body and he reveled in the pleasure of mana coursing through his veins. But he could not enjoy it completely as the nagging sensation in his mind began to kick in. He took what he needed to stay awake and focused for the night and regained control. He found, to his surprise, he had broken out a cold sweat and was panting as though he had been running. "I think I'm getting addicted," he said out loud.

The night had grown old and he could feel in the air, dawn was not far off. His fire had apparently burned itself out whilst he fed his growing addiction. "For the best," he thought. It was then he noticed the crunching of the ground in the distance. He crept between the tree and found the glow of a small fire. Sometime during the night Mithos had snuck out of the coach and wandered out into the woods. Kratos thought that he might have a serious problem if he didn't even notice the boy creeping about. He pushed that thought from his head for the moment and focused on Mithos.

He was on his knees, pouring over a book next to the fire. His face was sweaty and his breath heavy. Mithos stood and faced away from the fire. He took a deep breath and threw a punch directly out from his body. He followed with another and another. Over and over he punched into thin air attempting to lessen the time between each. "He's pretty fast," Kratos thought. Mithos drew his fists close to his chest and dashed from the fire to the tree line of the small clearing he was in. He ran from one side to the other bounding from leg to leg in a zig zag pattern. One foot caught a tree root and he fell to the ground flat on his face. He laid on the cold ground for a moment.

Kratos could see him breathing deep and gritting his teeth. He slowly stood back up and walked back to the fire and book. He sat down with his back to the fire and picked the book back up and began reading. After a few more minutes, Mithos stood again. He began punching the air again only every few punches he would throw would be in a different direction from the others. Kratos stood watching over the boy and before he realized what he had done he began walking to him. Mithos focused on his punches, didn't notice Kratos' approach. Kratos was just feet behind him when Mithos spun and threw a punch in Kratos' direction. His fish smacked right into Kratos' palm. Mithos froze, his fist still in Kratos' hand, his face slowly glowing a brighter and brighter red.

Mithos started to pull away but Kratos rapped his fingers around the boy's fist and kept him from moving. "If you want your punch to do any damage, you're going to have to put more than just your arm into it," Kratos said as he kneeled, "You have to push with your entire body." He raise his hand out in front of his chest and opened it. "Try again with everything you've got." Mithos starred at him for what seemed like forever. Kratos expected him to turn and run for the coach but to his surprise Mithos took a few steps backwards. He rose his fists and started charging Kratos. He swung his fist right into Kratos hand. Kratos almost lost his balance and fell back but pushed into Mithos' punch and instead, Mithos bounced off and hit the ground.

Mithos jumped back to his feet not believing what just happened. He ran at Kratos again with the same result. Over and over Mithos hit the ground until Kratos stood up himself. "Enough of that," he said, " you don't weigh enough for fist fighting to be of any use to you." He drew his sword with his left hand and grasped the blade between the fingers of his right. "Swordplay might be more your style." Kratos held the blade out so the hilt was in reach to Mithos. Mithos stood starring at the sword. He slowly reached out and grasped the handle.

Kratos let go and the sword hit the ground. "Looks like we need to work on your upper body strength first," Kratos said, barely able to contain his laughter. "I know some good exercises I could teach you that will help make you a great swordsman. That is if you want me to teach you." Before all the words even escaped Kratos' mouth, Mithos was nodding. He caught himself and stopped, his face regaining the bright red glow. "Good, we can start right…" Kratos suddenly grabbed the small shield on his belt and jerked it next to Mithos' head.

The shield flew from his hand and slid past the fires glow. Kratos grabbed Mithos and threw him behind a tree as an arrow shot into the ground where he had stood. Kratos turned towards the dark woods as two shadowy figures walked into the clearing.


	4. Chapter 4

The glow of the fire and slowly rising sun showed the two men from Kratos' squad. "Finally found ya," said the man who had challenged Kratos the day before. "dun go tryin nothing funny now," said the other man, as he drew another arrow and aimed it at Kratos. Kratos gritted his teeth, cursing his lack of resolve to end them when he had the chance. "We gotta score to settle. A rematch!," Spoke the first man unsheathing his sword, "more equal ground this time. No shield and if he thinks he should, he'll loose a arrow into ya." He nodded to the man with the bow, who nodded back.

"No funny business either or yer little half-lin frien will get the arrow," said the bowman, pointing his arrow at the tree where Mithos was hidden. The first man held his sword out in front of himself. "Like one of them real duels I keep hearin about," he said. "Touch yer sword to mine and we start." Kratos had no choice but to play along until he found an opportunity to strike back. He had already used his ace today so the risk of contamination was greater and ruled it out. He would have to just win the duel while dodging and blocking arrows aimed at himself and Mithos. "_Easy,_" he thought.

He bent over to pick his sword off the ground. His hands grasped it and he felt the burn of cold steel piecing across his back. He gasped and straightened up as the man wiped Kratos' blood from his blade. Kratos knew there was no point in questioning the mans honor in this duel since this _was_ no duel. He held his sword out in front of himself at the ready. The man held his blade out also and they clanked together. An arrow flew at Kratos and he dodged. The man stabbed his blade at Kratos' gut Steel clashed and the two blades reflected one another. The man swiped his sword at Kratos again. Kratos dodged and saw an opening to strike. The moment he readied himself another arrow flew and he almost didn't react fast enough to dodge.

Over and over the swords smashed together and bounced off, another arrow flew to keep Kratos from retaliating. Kratos felt he should have dodged every arrow the man could possibly be carrying only to have another wiz past his head. Then from no where something the size of a mans arm and black flew through the air and the man with the bow barely jumped out of the way. Kratos was almost to distracted to black the blow from the sword and they locked together.

He saw Mithos run by as fast as he could. He was in his fighter stance zig zagging as he charged the bowman. An arrow flew and stabbed into the ground. He tried to draw another when Mithos leapt into the air and smashed his knees into the mans chest knocking him to the ground. Mithos grabbed for the bow and threw it into the fire still burning. The swordsman was shocked at the sight and forgot his sword was locked with Kratos'. Kratos pushed as hard as he could knocking the mans sword out of his hand. He swung his blade and caught the mans face with the flat of the blade, knocking him to the ground and kicked him in the face to knock him unconscious.

He took the chance to grab a good breath and started walking to Mithos. The bowman stood and held Mithos off the ground. "dun you come any closer!" the man yelled as he pulled a dagger and held it to Mithos' throat. Kratos froze mid stride. His mind began racing to find a way to save Mithos. "yer comin with us." said the man," yer gona pay for what you did to us and the others. Now drop yer blade!" Kratos could nothing but comply. He dropped his sword. "Kick it 'ere," demanded the bowman. Kratos did as told.

"Good," the man said," now firs thins firs. This boy is gona bleed for makin me look the fool!" The man raised the dagger to plunge into Mithos. "Thud!" The dagger fell from the man's hand and he dropped Mithos. Mithos scrambled out of the way as the man hit the ground. Behind him stood Martel with a large wooden club. She followed the man's fall with her glazed over eyes. Kratos thought she looks still asleep. "Nobody," she spoke as she walked over the man and held up her club, "Hurts." Kratos saw what she was about to do and dashed towards her. "MITHOS!" she screamed as she brought the club down.

Kratos stuck his hand out to catch the club. His finger tips were knocked away by the force of the blow. The club smashed down on the man's skull and blood flew in all directions from the impact. Martel didn't move after she crushed the mans skull. She stood soaked in the man's blood, it dripping at the end of the club. "You killed 'im!?" yelled the swordsman, now trying to stand. Kratos knew things could get worse and made for his sword. Upon retrieval, he found Martel facing down the swordsman with the wooden club. The man stabbed at her with his sword. She pulled the club up just enough to block the blow and the sword stabbed into the club. She twisted her arm and pulled the sword from the man's hands and threw both club and sword past the tree line of the clearing.

She reached out and wrapped her fingers around the man's throat and somehow found the strength to lift him off the ground with one hand. "Martel, you don't have to kill him!" Kratos yelled. The man's face was turning blue as he kicked at her and pulled at her fingers. She wouldn't let go. "Yes! I do!," Martel was almost growling as she spoke, "He 's a human and humans should all DIE!" She yelled the last word.

Kratos grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I'm human too!" he yelled. "Then, you die too!" she yelled and grabbed grasped Kratos' throat with her empty hand. He felt her attempt to lift him as she had easily done the swordsman but her strength failed and faded. The man fell to the ground, gasping for air. "No," Martel said backing away from Kratos, "Kratos is different." She jerked her head up and found Kratos with her eyes. "He's like Neil!" she yelled as she turned and ran into the now sun lit woods.

Mithos grabbed for her but she didn't hesitate to keep running past him. Mithos stood and ran after her despite her rejection. Kratos watched as they both vanished into the trees. He felt anger building up inside him. He gave him a resolve he hadn't felt for sometime and decided to put it to use. He turned and charged at the swordsman laying on the ground, still rubbing his throat. Kratos grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to his feet. "Take a message back to your masters dog!" he spat in the mans face, "Specifically to General Krelis. If he wants it back the he has to come for it personally. Any other man will be left in a pool of their own blood on the road. Just like him," he pointed to the body just yards away.

"One more thing," he said quickly right into the mans face," If I ever see you again, I will kill you. No threat. A promise." He attempted to the throw the man back but only forced him to stumble a few yards before he hit a tree. "NOW GO!" he yelled after him and faking to draw his sword. The man ran into the watched and listened until he could see nor hear him anymore. Only then did he walk back to the coach and pull a shovel.

It was late morning before Kratos finished digging. The man had tried to kill Kratos and Mithos and would have done worse to Martel given the chance, but Kratos still pitied him and could not leave him on the cold ground. He laid him into the grave and pulled a canvas from the coach over him. Kratos then set the man's bow on that. He then began filling in the hole. After the grave was reburied, Kratos took the other man's sword and stabbed in at the head of the grave. It was almost midday now and Mithos and Martel were still no where to be found. Kratos ventured into the woods after them.

While searching, his mind drifted again. He found himself rubbing the back of his hand again. His mind rambled from one topic to another. If fell on Martel and would could have possessed her to cause such and personality change. Then he began to wonder how it was even possible for her to possess enough strength to lift the man off the ground with one hand, when even he could throw him with both. He stopped and looked down at his right hand. "Could she be like me?" he asked himself out loud. He started walking again, his pace quickening until he was almost in a run. He knew there had been others, but hadn't heard what became of them. Was it possible he wasn't the only one to escape? Every part of him hoped he was wrong. He had to find her. He had to know and as if summoned by his thoughts, he heard weak sobbing in the distance.

He ran to the noise as fast as possible with out tripping over the roots and trees. He found Martel on her knees, her arms covering her face. Mithos was standing in front of her looking in the direction Kratos had just emerged from. Kratos thought of all the things he needed to ask but when his eyes fell on the two together, everything else seemed unimportant. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, feeling the air around the area. He unattached his sword from his belt and propped it against a near by tree and then sat himself against it. He reclined and rested his the back of his head on the tree and sat in silence. After a while, the sobbing stopped and the only noise was the air rustling the leafs in the trees.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Martel asked aloud. Kratos knew there were things he wanted to know but now didn't seem like the time. Martel didn't need to be interrogated. She needed to be comforted. "Nothing to say," he replied. "I almost killed you!" she yelled back, "How can you sit there calmly when you know how much I hate humans?" Kratos looked up at the sky and said, "If you had truly tried to kill me, I'm sure we wouldn't be having the conversation." He stood and picked his back up. "Besides," Kratos said as he reattached his sword to his belt, "You said I'm different." Martel looked back at Kratos. He gave her a warm, comforting smile and started walking in the direction he had arrived. "Heimdall isn't coming to us," he called back as he walked back to the camp site.

Martel looked to Mithos for a final answer and found it. He was watching Kratos leave grinning. "I haven't seen you smile in a while," she said happily. Mithos flushed and traced his grin with a finger. The he lightly touched Martel's lips and traced her own grin. "Yeah. It's been just as long for me too. Let's go." she said as she stood. She took Mithos' hand in her own and began following in Kratos' trail.


	5. Chapter 5

Martel collapsed in the mud crying while Kratos was standing and on guard now. There was no fire. All the damage to the caravan was lightning elemental. "well that got your attention!" said Hetien as he jumped from a lower branch of the giant tree, "Thanks to all the extra mana floatin around, it was way stronger than I expected."

Kratos was filled with rage and charged at Hetien. "I like your style!" said Hetien as he moved to the side slightly to dodge Kratos' blade, "straight to the point!" He swung the back end of his pike up at Kratos who blocked it with his shield. Kratos swung his sword fast and wild. Hetien moved each time at the last moment to dodge.

Hetien rose his pike up and swung it down at Kratos. Kratos rose his shield above his head to black. Hetien rose his pike again and smashed it on the shield over and over. Kratos swung his sword up and Hetien caught it in between the prongs on his pike. He twisted the pole and pulled it up tearing the sword out of Kratos' grip and flung it off to the side then hit Kratos in the gut with the back of the pole.

Kratos had the wind knocked out of him. He gasped for air while he swung his fist with the shield on it. Hetien spun around and stabbed the pike between the shield and Kratos' arm tearing the leather that kept it tied down and cutting into his arm. Kratos kept pushing with his fist and punched Hetien in the face.

He grabbed Hetien's pike with one hand and latched on to his throat with the other and took him down in the mud. He got a surprise from the pike when it shocked him by touching it but he didn't let go of it or Hetien's neck. Hetien was gasping for breath. He let go of his pike and pushed with both hands on Kratos' chest to get him off but couldn't get and leverage.

He spread his hands out on Kratos' stomach. "Light…ning! He gargled out. A magic circle appeared at the palm of his hands and lightning shot out of it and blasted Kratos away. Kratos was sent flying and landed on his side in the mud. Hetien grabbed his pike and stood up. "Been a while since I been on the ropes like that," he said. Kratos slowly staggered to his feet.

Hetien held his pike over his head and threw it like a spear towards Kratos. It stuck into the ground a foot or so in front of Kratos Hetien raised his hands above his head. A magic circle appeared in them again and he threw his hands out in front of his body. "Lightning!" Lightning shot out of the circle and struck the end of his pike. The energy traveled down the pike and into the ground.

The ground around the pike began to glow. Kratos took one step backwards before the ground exploded. He was sent flying and skidding on the ground. Martel watched in horror. When Kratos came to a stop, he found he could not stand this time. He watched Hetien walk forward and pick up his pike. His vision was going black. Everything started to get blurry. He saw someone standing in front of him for a second, then he passed out.-

"On that day," Martel said, "the day that changed our lives." Kratos opened his eyes. He could only see black. "Martel? Where are you?" he asked. No response. "before then, I had been living with our paternal father. He wasn't too bad a man." Martel said. Then Kratos could see an elf and a little Martel following him. The elf was about her age now.

Kratos watched as he went from town to town flirting with all the women. Then one came to him with a baby. She was mad and she obviously didn't want anything to do with the elf or the baby. The elf took the baby and handed it to Martel. "Martel," he said with his gentle voice, "this is your baby brother, Mithos." "Mithos and I have the same Father but different mothers, Our mothers both abandoned us." Martel's voice said.

The vision shifted to a bright purple light. "that day there was so much lightning. The woman I call our mother showed up and protected us." A woman dressed out in armor stepped up and patted Martel on the head. "I could see it, what I know now as the summon spirit of lightning. Back then, all I knew was it was purple and I could feel its all powerful mana."

The woman stepped in front of Martel who was carrying Mithos. She walked towards the bright light and reach on her back and drew two swords. She yelled a battle cry. The light intensified and engulfed the woman. "I watched as the only woman that made a difference in my life, was vaporized." The light brightened and the woman vanished. Martel passed out and the light engulfed everything. "when I woke up, the town was gone, a long with every sing towns person including my dad. The spirit was gone too and I still don't understand how we survived.

Afterward though, our life got more difficult. Mithos needed food. I'm not proud of my choices now but I did what needed to be done to survive at such a young age." Kratos watched as a little Martel stole food from shops and venders. "because of these decisions, I was chased out of towns, beaten, and even raped a few times. We traveled a long way and when I was 14 and Mithos 6, I had a baby of my own."

Kratos saw a young Martel in a run down hospital with a nurse. She was crying and the baby was in the nurses arms. "I did what I thought best for Mithos, myself and my baby. He was perfect. Looked just like a human and he passed for one when I gave him away. Right after that, we moved on to a different town. We crossed the dessert and made it to Tret." Kratos saw the young Mithos and Martel crossing the dessert and finding the oasis.

Martel collapsed on the ground. Mithos shook her and tried to wake her but it was no use. A young man found them and took them to his home. "When I woke up, I found myself in the small house I would come to love. At first both myself and Mithos were afraid of him because he was human. We hid behind the bed in the room he let us stay in. Mithos warm up to him faster than I did.

For a while, all I could see when I looked at him was my baby and how I wish I could have raised him but eventually I moved on and became part of the family. He told us many times not to call him dad be we never listened." Kratos saw the man waving his hands and shaking his head, his face turning beet red. "we were with him for almost three years."

The man started working on a carving and worked for days then gave the small charms to Mithos and Martel. "until that day." A bunch of human kids were picking on and beating up Mithos. Martel stumbled on to them. "I knew they eventually intended to kill him. So I went back to our home, took our only cooking knife, and got them first."

Kratos watched an enraged Martel stabbing the kids over and over with the knife. "We hid in our room and when the towns people came yelling and knocking, I knew what was about to happen. Or so I thought." After a little while, the yelling stopped and all the people went away. Mithos got curious and went to check it out. I followed soon after, worried about him.

When I found him, he was starring up at the ceiling and something red was dripping on his face." Kratos saw the young Mithos starring at the body that was dangling from the ceiling and blood dripping down on him. "When we saw it, we left Tret, never to return. I was 17 and Mithos 9."-

Kratos' eyes opened and he could see Martel standing in front of him. "I gave up everything to keep the only person important to me safe." Martel said, "and you took him from me." Tears started flowing down her face as she talked. "I won't let you take the only other important person from me too!" she yelled.

She raised Kratos' sword and pointed it at Hetien. "Fireball!" Fireballs shot out of the end of the sword. Hetien swatted them away with his pike. He chuckled and raised his pike above his head. "Lightning!" Lightning shoot out of the end of his pike at Martel. "Barrier!" A film wrapped around Martel and the lightning twisted and went around her and Kratos.

She looked up and Hetien had run up and was standing right in front of her. He raised his pike and she raised the sword above her head. He started smashing down on the sword trying to break it. "I can't wait to spill your blood!" he yelled at her. He flipped the pike around and jabbed it down. Martel stuck the sword up and blacked it. He kicked her in the side and she fell over but stuck her sword up at Hetien. "Fireball!"

Fireballs shot out and at point blank range blacked Hetien. He was blown back and he landed on his feet. He raised his pike again. "Lightning!" the lightning shot out and hit Martel before could react. She twitched as the lightning zapped her. She dropped the sword and started panting. She dropped down to one knee.

Hetien raised his pike again. "This is goodbye, now scream for me! Lightning!" he yelled as he shot lightning at her. The lightning flew at her. She flinched and tried to prepare for the hit. The rubble of the caravan moved and Mithos stood up. "Lightning!" he yelled with his hands above his head. His lightning hit Hetien's and canceled it out. Martel starred at Mithos, and Hetien turned to face his next opponent.-


	6. Chapter 6

Kratos was on the ground. He could see what happening but his body wouldn't respond. Martel was on her knees right in front of him. She was the only thing between him and Hetien, who wanted Kratos dead but now his attention was drawn somewhere else. Mithos had emerged almost completely unharmed from the rubble of the caravan.

"You should be dead," Hetien said. Mithos held his hand out. The small charm with the lightning bolt was in it, broken in half. The charm disintegrated, and blew away in the breeze. "I see," said Hetien as he pointed his pike at Mithos, "wana try it again?"

He charged at Mithos. Mithos watched him closely. Hetien thrust his pike at Mithos but he moved slightly to dodge. It nicked him on the cheek but he dodged the blow. He grabbed the pike wincing at the energy running through it and shocking him. With his other hand he hit Hetien's hand that was holding the pike.

Hetien lost his grip on the pike and Mithos threw it behind him. Mithos spun around and kicked Hetien's feet out from under him. As he spun around, magic circles appeared on his hands. He hit Hetien with his hands but lacked the muscle or body mass to knock him away. "Lightning!" Lightning shot out of his hands and hit Hetien. The lightning pushed Hetien away and he was blown back. He hit the ground and rolled. Mithos wiped the blood from his cheek.

Hetien stopped rolling and stood up slowly. He was in pain but not near done from the fight. "You little brat! Lightning!" Lightning flew from Hetien's hands. "Lightning!" Lightning flew from Mithos' hands. They clashed together and sparks flew everywhere. They canceled each other out again. "Fireball!" Fireballs flew from Mithos' hands this time.

Hetien dodged. Mithos noticed the jewels on Hetien's forehead shimmer. "Lightning!" lightning flew from Hetien's hands again and Mithos countered the same. The lightning clashed together but this time Hetien's didn't cancel. It blasted through Mithos' and Mithos rolled to the side to doge.

When Mithos looked back up, Hetien was right on top of him. He reached down and grabbed Mithos by the collar and held him up off the ground. "How was…your spell…so strong?" Mithos asked.

Hetien laughed a little bit. "It's all thanks to the jewels on my forehead," he answered, "they're shards of a gem called an exsphere. They bring out a person's hidden potential." Mithos started feeling light headed. He kicked and bounced off Hetien and head butted him in the forehead. He hit hard enough to crack his own forehead.

Hetien dropped Mithos and took a few stops back. He held his hand on his forehead with one hand and covered his left eye with the other. "What did you do you little bastard! I can't see out of my eye!" Hetien yelled. Mithos grabbed the pike, trying his best to ignore the shock. He thrust it at Hetien. Hetien ducked just as the pike scraped he forehead.

He reached and snatched the pike from Mithos, spun around and stabbed him in the gut. Martel, who had moved so she could heal Kratos and still watch the fight, watched in horror and almost screamed. Mithos gasped for air and reached and grabbed the pike. Hetien started to laugh.

Mithos smiled. "Fooled ya! Fireball!" Mithos held his hands out and fireballs shot out and blasted Hetien, who screamed in pain. He was blown back, smoke coming from his burning skin. Hetien yelled and cursed. His eyes and hands were scorched. Mithos grasped the pike, that was still sticking out of his chest. He knocked on his chest, "Wood planks are good for blocking," he said as he raised the pike above his head like a spear, "Now here's a taste of your own Medicine!"

He threw the pike. It stuck in the ground at Hetien's feet. "Lightning!" The lightning hit the pike and the ground started to glow and exploded. Hetien yelled again and was blown back again. He stood up, completely unable to see now. He panted trying to think of something to do.

"Looks like I don't stand a chance. Why don't we make it interesting. One final spell, to see who's stronger. I wont even use my Exsphere," he said. "Mithos! Don't do it, said Martel. "it's my fight. I gotta do it the way that feels right," he said, "let's do it!"

Hetien grinned. They both charged their spells. "Let's go!" Hetien yelled. "Air Thrust!" Mithos swung his hands in Hetien's direction and waves of air shot off them. "Barrier!" The waves of air bounced off and Hetien put his hands to his face. "Recover!" A bright light shown from his hands and his face and burn marks started healing.

"Got you now!" He ran forward and grabbed his pike. He ran up and smashed Mithos in the chest with the back of his pike. The wood plank smashed and the breath knocked out of him. Mithos feel to the ground. "It's over," Hetien said. He raised his pike above Mithos' head. "Fireball!" he felt the fireballs hit him in the back. He turned around and found Martel holding the sword up again. "I guess you wana die first!" he yelled as he charged at Martel.

He swung his pike down and Martel felt the sword move on its own and black the swing. She looked up and Kratos had grabbed it with her and was blacking the attack. He pushed and Martel let the sword go. He pushed and forced Hetien to back off. "You're just like weeds! All of you!" he yelled, "You just won't stay dead!"

He swung his pike and Kratos blacked it again. "You have a shard of an Exshpere. How about we see which is stronger, a shard or a full one," he said as his glove caught fire and burned away, exposing the gem on the back of his hand. He pushed Hetien back and Hetien swung his pike again. Kratos jumped up and over Hetien. Kratos landed behind him and Hetien spun around. Kratos slashed upwards with his sword cutting the pike in half and slashed Hetien across the chest.

Blood gushed out of the slash and Hetien stepped back. "How can…I lose?" he was struggling to stay on his feet. Mithos ran up to Kratos, "why didn't you use that from the start?" he asked. Hetien screamed. "I won't lose to a stinking human! I can't!" A dark aura appeared around him and the shard on his forehead cracked and shattered. He bent over and put his hands on his face, "What's…happening…to me!"

Kratos looked grim as he turned to face Hetien. "this is why I don't use it much. Exspheres bring out a lot more power it's true, but if used too much unprotected, the power will go out of control and turn you into a monster." Hetien's body shimmered and morphed until he was fifteen feet tall, had arms as long as his body and no face. He hit the roared and hit the ground.

"We have to work together to beat his now. Mithos and Martel, use you strongest spells and I'll use my sword," he said, "Mithos, when I give the signal I want you to fire off a lightning at me." Kratos ran at the monster and jumped up and slashed it across the chest. "Fireball!" "Air Thrust!" The spelled nailed it. "Lightning blade!" Kratos stabbed it and electricity traveled through his blade into the monster. The monster swatted at Kratos but he jumped to the side and dodged.

The three kept attacking dealing damage slowly. Kratos ran back too Mithos and Martel. "Martel, give it your fireball when I give the word. Mithos, eyes on me, get ready." he told them. "Martel!" "Fireball!" The fireballs struck the monster and Kratos shot out of the smoke. He slashed its side. Then ran up behind it and jumped and slashed it across the neck. He landed and spun around.

"Mithos!" "Lightning!" "Tigerblade!" Kratos jumped up in the air with his sword above him. Lightning fell from the sky and struck the monster's head. Kratos slashed his sword down and slashed the monster in two all the way from its head to its legs. The two halves of the monster started to vaporize as it fell to the ground. It roared and vanished.

Kratos sheathed his sword. He stood still for a second to catch his breath. Mithos and Martel ran up to him. "That was amazing!" Martel said. Kratos stumbled over to the rubble of the caravan. He began digging through the rubble. He found what he was looking for. A small box that had a few gloves in it. He pulled one out and put it on covering up the exsphere. "I don't feel like becoming a monster today," he said. Martel and Mithos starred at him.

"Kratos," Mithos said, "why is it you have something so dangerous on you?" Kratos walked over and patted Mithos on the head. "Isn't it great Martel?" he said., "Mithos can talk again." He walked past them and headed for the path over the mountain on the other side of the valley.~

Gomaru walked over to Duo, who was sitting on a stool bent over. His eyes were red and his nose was runny like he had been crying. "It's time to get over him, Duo," Gomaru said. "He was our brother!" Dou spat back, "We as his brothers are suppose to feel sad for our loss." "if he wasn't so weak he wouldn't of lost," Gomaru replied, "I have an assignment for you so get up and go do it!" He jammed the paper with the details into Duo's chest and started to walk away. "Duo, I need you to be at your best. We're almost there."


End file.
